User talk:Tawnypeltlover
Welcome to my talk page! Please keep swearing mild. Contact me if you have any questions! ~Tawny~ Archive 1 TALK TO MEEEEE Put any messages under here, please! :D No probs. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Why dont you? Anyone can do it.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) List Of Stories Up For Adoption theres a link [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you want the rest of the books in your series put up for adoption, and would you like me to add the adoption template to those pages, oh and I'm about to write in the collab sorry it took so long. x3 Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 01:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll finish it tonight. =D Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 01:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Curse you D:< [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Finished with The Four Seasons! Your turn to write-! Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 05:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I forgot about it, what did you want it to say again? x3 Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 20:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll work on it, any specific format? Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 04:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) lol, okay. Can you give me a link to your wiki? I might join. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 18:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Staying out This is not meant to be a rude or bullying like message but if you could do me the slightest favor and leave out of the conflict that has appeared between bloody and me. Especially since you don't know whats really going on because you have only heard one side of the story and the person telling it always changes it slightly to put themself in a better. light. This is nothing against bloody as this is something everyone does that I would have preffered if he had kept this fight small instead of tunring it into something that the whole wikia had to deal with. Also please stop trying to be a double agent when bloody himself sent me a pic of your chat which was against me when like I said you don't know the full truth and are biscally supporting bloody without proper cause or knowledge. I would wish it that you not reply to this message or discuss the fight with anyone else. The fight will not be continueing much longer, I promise you that as I think I shall fellow the other users before me in leaving this wiki. Thanks-Hayleerhouse 03:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, no problem Tawny I totally understand. If our situations had been reversed I probably would have done the same thing. Its not our fault at all you were just kinda dragged into it. Like I said not mad at you at all ;) Sorry my above message sounded kinda mean though :| its written like a strict teacher to one of her naughty pupils D: but anywho xD Thanks a bunch, it meant alot to me :) I probably won't be living the wiki. I was just mad so I was all over the place xD Yea, I'm not leaving. WHo else when keep your shoes clean and be your #1 worhsipper :O unless bloody bans me, which I doubt :] I plan on sticking around Again, not problem and sorry my message above sounded rudish. Ya know when ya get angry you just kidna slap away at the keyboard xD none of its your fault at all and I think I'll go appolagize to Bloody :| again :| and work this out :| xD Oh and I am actrually editing this message from this point as I read your message on Bloodys wall; I know I'm a stalker right? XD and like I said above totally not your fault and I'll work it out with bloody. Sorry you had to deal with this. Very taxing stuff. LOL! ;) Thanks again Tawny. ;) and because I feel like I have to compliment you after the awesome message you left on my wall its compliment time xD Compliment: I am like totally jealous of your hair because I have always wanted to dye mine and you get to do it all the time and i bet it looks really pretty! Compliment two: Your stories are awesome and give such a detailed view into the character that I can totally picture them :D Okay to much niceness from me :O gonna explode. Bia :)-Hayleerhouse 04:45, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: I never made her angry at you, thats all her. I can't make her feel anything toward you. Plus, if it made her mad, you said it anyway, so...I just let her see it. Now then, did you even look at the picture? It was when you said she shouldn't be mad at me for, even tho I really didn't, critizing her, when she did Maddie. And there's nothing to consider about PMing me. It described how I felt about what I felt she did, so, yeah. Oh! And I never brought anyone into this, and here's why I say that: #If people read other peoples messages and get into it, I can't help that. #Ducky was there when it happened, as was Bird, so if either of them get into it, they have that right #You asked me what happened after I told Raven that the main people on the wiki were on chat when she was on (thought now that I think about, Leo wasn't on, so...sorry Leo) except Haylee, thought that was my fault. Then you asked me what happened, so I PMed you. You didn't have the right to get into it. I'm glad you went to defend me (in the begining) but if you get into it, then thats all you. So thanks. Hi Tawny! Its Kat I've finally welcomed myself to the "World of Wikki" I hope I get to meet all your friends on here and we'll see what happens! KatTheCalico (talk) 00:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Kat Aww thanks buddy :D Love you! (in a friend/sister like way) xD Btw; What color are you doing you hair now? And thanks for forgivving me for the message and what happened wasn't your fault. You were just working off the information you had thats all. I do it to xD Oh and thanks for making the chat pic for ducky ;) -Hayleerhouse 00:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I never said I wanted you to be in it, I said it was my fault Haylee left to Raven, and you asked. So I told you. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) 1. Just read you're last message. I wasn't using you. Who in the world could I have used you? You said it. I used a picture, but that is not at all using you. 2. Welp, I did, so get over it. I mean, there's nothing else to say, I cant undo it [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Tawny, how in the world could I have made you said it, or even knew you were going to say it? I mean, I know my founder thingie says god, but I'm not a real mind reader. I told you my side. You said what you said. I showed it to Haylee cause It was exactally how I felt. Like I said in my message. So, you feel that way, nothing I can do about it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) You can't tawny. I might if I feel it's needed. I'm the admin, it's what we do. And to be honest, I really could care less if you trust me. To be hoesnt, I don't completely trust anyone, especially people on wikia, to many bad experiances, so, I really dont care who you do or dont trust. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Trust has nothing to do with feelings, other that trust someone to talk to you about your own. I dont trust people taking over the wiki, as in me steping down, and this is why, We decend into anarchy over a photo. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trying to have the last word, though I do oh so like to, I'm trying to tell you, the picture...just nevermind, it really doesn't matter. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Weeeeeeee- Finished with my chapter, your turn! =) -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 02:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, sorry I put Bloody's name instead of yours. >> Honeyrose 21:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) SOTP Please take a look at this, thanks! -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 00:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) -Insert Lame Title Here- So I saw that you are going back to WFW, does that mean that you're leaving here? ;-; -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 15:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU I WAS SCARED FOR A BIT-! -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 19:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Ahem, writing related subject alert XD Okay, so a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time ago you made a blog full of fanfictions that you were beginning and requested people to join and stuff. So you had like an avengers one planned and I was wondering when we were tarting that if we still are. Thanks XD-Hayleerhouse 20:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yaya! XD I don't care when we start either so just let me know ;) -Hayleerhouse 17:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh, sorry for rather long absensce but yea the 6th sounds great. Oh and thats today so get started girly XD-Hayleerhouse 21:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Tawny. When your 'New Reads, New Loves' entry is finished for January (I don't expect you to have finished it already) send it to honeyroseilww@gmail.com please so that I may appove it :) You have until the 14th-ish. Thanks, Tawny :D Honeyrose 22:34, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Tawny. I know I messaged for this to be due only yesterday, but do you mind finishing your newspaper entry emailed in by the end of this week? I want the newspaper to be up this weekend while I have a four-day one. Thanks. (Just in case, the email is honeyroseilww@gmail.com) ^_^ I never said that 00:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you have it in by Sunday? I think that's the 20th? If not, just let me know. And good luck with basketball. ^_^ I never said that 20:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me. :) I never said that 21:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The Rise of Power Do you still want it? I've continued it on my wiki, but I changed it....a lot. So you can have it if you want. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 15:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) M'Kay, I'll just post whatever I have on my wiki on there instead :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 04:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to join a Warriors Roleplay wiki? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 01:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm on my Wii u so when i get to my laptop, ill message you on said wiki [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 01:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I messaged you there :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 15:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) http://warriorscatsclanroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Cats_Clan_Role_Play_Wiki [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 01:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 02:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sig I don't know how you write your sigs, but basically I use the method. So it's just like linking to your userpages, instead of doing the whole .... and just link to a story or whatever, so put ... or .... Hopefully that's helpful? I'm hideous at explaining x3 ~~~~ Well my sig is long but here's a snippet if you want it: Leopardclaw I declare a Time War... x3 1, 2,3, 4... Leopardclaw I declare a Time War... 18:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey A quick question, do you have a Tumblr? -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:27, April 5, 2013 (UTC) here you go. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yay, what's your username, mine is Ducksauce-splash ans I heard that you had one. x3 -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) yey I added you!!! yay! now we can sit there and let our feels and laughter explode together. XD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 23:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) wooohoo! now it won't just be Leo and I having conversations of how Tumblr has claimed and taken over us!!! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 23:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC)